The Pinned Butterfly
by teabags
Summary: Hiroki didn't realize that the new student he tutored would one day return to seek the love that he turned down in ways he couldn't imagine... Also co-written with Lucicelo.
1. 1

**The Pinned Butterfly  
**

**Chapter One**

Hiroki stared up at Nowaki, an eyebrow arched with speculation etched on his face. Originally he was going to say no to tutoring Nowaki Kusama but the giant seemed sincere in actually learning what he was going to teach him. The smile that Nowaki sported as he stood in front of him also made him reconsider.

He had past experiences where his tutoring sessions went wrong, the person just wanted him to do all the work and he simply left them. He didn't need the extra money to tutor morons anyway. Half the time he had to scare them to get their attention.

Nowaki was becoming more adamant of Hiroki to agree as he listed why he desperately needed the help. It didn't appear that Nowaki was lying to him, his persistent chase after him proved he'd be willing to put up with his strict regimen.

Hiroki hoped he wasn't going to regret his decision.

He let out a deep breath as he answered. "Fine I'll tutor you, but that's all I am doing with you, got that?"

* * *

The pair, both teacher and pupil sat opposite one another across from coffee table on the floor of the living area while various were books scattered here and there.

The weeks had rapidly passed and as much as Hiroki disputed against tutoring the tall teen he had come to be quite surprised since he was actually infact an alright kid.

He listened to everything he was told sharply with open ears, he jotted down quick notes before transferring them to his work into proper sentences which sooned turned into long detailed paragraphs and he always somehow seemed to cram extra reading whenever he could during working hours.

If Hiroki could say so himself, he'd say that he was almost the "perfect pupil."

"Oi Kid"

Nowaki jumped when he heard the gruff voice call out for his attention, flickering his heavy eyes up at his tutor he was just about to give a small smile but the twinges of his lips stretched breaking out a full on yawn.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san," He said in a higher tone just as his voice gave way into giving another weighty yawn.

Hiroki moodily rolled his eyes at the nickname he'd been branded with, at first he'd questioned Nowaki as to why he even called him that, complained and had hope that it'd probably wear off in the next few days or so but he was wrong. "Thats Sensei to you brat, what's up, you tired?"

Nowaki drove his large hand into his noir locks shuffling through them it was obvious that he was exhausted.

When he had arrived to the apartment that day Hiroki noticed dark rings which teabagged the teen's once sunny bright ocean eyes.

His clothes weren't in the best state either, his t-shirt, the black over shirt and his jeans were all creased as if he hadn't had much time in the morning to properly prepare himself for the day and his drained comportment leaked through.

Usually when they met up for their typical tutor time Nowaki never stopped asking questions, never quit talking either even to the extent where Hiroki sometimes had to give him a good thud on the head with one of his literature books to shut him up.

But not today, there was none of that sunlit behavior.

Nowaki ignored him, his eyes stared at Hiroki but it was obvious his mind was somewhere else. His hand was deep in his pocket, clutching something tight as his mind wandered away from his current location.

Hiroki was used to his talkative nonsense Nowaki spouted that this new quiet side became almost disturbing. When he asked questions, Nowaki answered them dutifully and correct but there were no follow up discussions.

He frowned, red pen in hand as he wrote down 100% on the homework he assigned Nowaki the previous session. His student sat across from him, staring at him with such intensity, Hiroki was ready to snap back at him for doing it. Instead, he focused on opening up a booklet he used and handed back the sheets back to Nowaki.

Nowaki collected them but there was no brightness in his eyes as he read the score he received. The last packet Hiroki gave Nowaki, which had a perfect mark, the giant bursted in happiness as he praised Hiroki for being a good teacher. He even invaded Hiroki's space and held him without thinking, there was no such reaction this time around.

Hiroki asked again with some reluctance, this was unusual he had to repeat himself. "Nowaki answer when I'm talking to you!

Nowaki met his gaze, he gave him a small smile it was as if he wasn't disturbed by how loud Hiroki spoke. " I'm alright Hiro-san, I'm just a little tired from my job that's all."

The lack of energy was apparent as well, Hiroki knew of the many jobs Nowaki had. Which the man informed him when they were working out the scheduling for their meetings, never having worked much in his life, Hiroki was shocked at the amount.

This wasn't what was wrong with Nowaki... no it was something entirely different.

"You're lying."

Nowaki stared at him, his body went rigid but his face stayed composed. His hand tightened around the object in his pocket, his newly aquired treasure he collected from Hiroki's apartment. Something so minuscule Hiroki wouldn't have missed it. Their tutoring sessions were almost over, his exam in the horizon and he was positive afterwards Hiroki wouldn't see him again.

Hiroki stated. "I'm going to give it to you straight, I hate liars so you better start telling me the truth."

Nowaki was saved as the doorbell rang and Hiroki grumbled as he stood up and went to the door. Leaving Nowaki alone in the room, who got curious on the nature of the visitor when he heard Hiroki talking. He stood up and walked over to the door where he saw an unfamiliar man shuffling Hiroki's hair to the side.

A warm smile crossed Hiroki's face as he slapped Akihiko playfully on the shoulder. He had forgotten that Akihiko needed his careful eye on one of his manuscripts and he had arrived specifically for that.

"Did you oversleep again looking after my work Hiroki?" Akihiko joked as he leaned against the door.

Hiroki chuckled. "As if, I have other things to do than to babysit your story." He grabbed the Manila envelope by the door. "I did finish it so be grateful."

"I always am," Akihiko noticed a different pair of shoes by the door. "Ah you have a visitor, you actually have company?"

"Just a guy I'm tutoring."

"I thought you stopped doing that Hiroki, the last kid was in high school if I recall."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "That guy was a moron, this one is actually learning something."

When Nowaki heard how Hiroki described him, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Determination fueled his spirit as he went back to his seat in complete silence.

Hiroki returned as he returned to his original spot and Nowaki asked. "Who was that?"

"A_ friend _of mine." He regarded with high esteem, he returned to looking through more papers.

Nowaki frowned, he turned his eyes to the booklet on the table. Disappointment etched on his face, though he was safe from questioning, Hiroki's attention was gone.

In his mind, he assumed what relationship Hiroki and Akihiko had without questioning it. Though he could be wrong, he was going to find it all out for himself.

Blissfully ignorant, Hiroki wrote down more questions Nowaki needed to do. He failed on realizing something crucial, dark clouds were forming inside of Nowaki's head and he was in the middle of it all.

* * *

When the time came for their session to end for the day Nowaki had kept his eyes down on his paper still fixed on the questions and he'd replied giving them each an answer. Although they weren't exactly in much detail as they normally were. He couldn't retort, he simply just was not in the mood.

He had watched Hiroki rise from the other end of the table then made his way over into the kitchen to grab his bottle of water from the fridge.

The older man stood there with one hand clung onto it's door and the other helping him funnel down mouthfuls of water. Delightfully Nowaki's eyes dropped amorously watching his lanky but yet thick thoat waver up and down from the bottle's contents even noticing his adams apple judder from the intake.

The taller teen couldn't help himself, his heart beat picked up faster from the perfect picture of it all. The smallest things just seemed to have the purest beauty.

Hiroki swung the fridge door shut not wanting to let anymore air out than he already had, simply not wanting the thing to defrost on him.

He strolled back over to the table, walking past nowaki and as he did he caught the sweet but yet sweaty smell of the older man drift from him then lingered right up into his nostrils as he inhaled this glorious essence.

Hiroki plonked himself back down in his previous spot taking another gulp of his water he had noticed in the corner of his eye that Nowaki was staring at him again blankly.

But what he did not know was the wild things that were running through his head. How he longed to slide his fingers through the man's thick cinnamon mane and in a handful make each one of those strands drop back into place so he could count and number how many there were.

He wanted to experience the feel of cupping one of his cheeks just to wonder whether they had been the same as he had dreamed. Wondering if they were as soft as lambs wool then trace his thumb along the raw line of his jaw bone amongst his cream petaled skin.

Nowaki couldn't deny it but he had had many naughty fantasies of his own at night in bed dreaming about "his" Hiro-san. Wanting to stroke his tongue against his own to feel it's roughness and taste the brimming juice of his saliva.

He wanted to fill his body with kisses they'd be as soft as the fluttering of a butterfly's wings. Desiring to fondle his budded nipples, manipulate a cushioned cheek of his backside and his length, his beautiful manhood.

Nowaki wanted to claim him, he wanted it all.

Growing tired of his absence Hiroki felt that he should say something but before he did he then saw the answered questions infront of the taller teen.

He reached over swooping them up in his clasp and sharply skimmed his eyes over each one.

While he did Nowaki skipped his gaze onto his homework staring at the 100% again, a little part inside of him began to twinge with pain once more. It was as if Hiroki didn't want him to do so well, maybe he had been waiting for him to just give up altogether and leave him in peace.

Then it crossed his mind, was he really that annoying?

Hiroki handed back the stack of papers, while doing so, he noticed that it was becoming increasingly dark. The once colorful sky with hues of orange, reds and sections of purple, were now transforming into the mixture of blues and black, forming into darkness. The street lights were switched on as they added light to the increasingly empty street but the natural light was still visible.

For safe measure, Hiroki got on his feet and turned on the living room lights.

Nowaki kept his eyes on Hiroki as he walked past him. They stayed on a variation of Hiroki's anatomy before moving onto another part he thought he missed.

He had seen all of Hiroki more than enough times when he ogled him when Hiroki took no notice. He just couldn't get enough of merely staring at him, Hiroki's voice was another aspect that Nowaki loved about him. Whether there was a hint of annoyance or the slightest indication of a positive tone, he was hooked. He could listen for hours if he had the extra spare time.

His fantasies were lackluster compared to the real Hiroki.

Before sitting down, Hiroki stretched up his arms, exposing his lean stomach when his shirt rolled up. Nowaki's hungry blue eyes saw every inch possible until the shirt covered everything from his view.

Afterwards, the questions of before set back in, did he honestly trouble Hiroki? If he was, them why did the man agree to help him?

He wasn't paying him anything. When he offered it to Hiroki in the beginning, the older man simply told him that he had to save money for college if he was serious in actually entering. The tutoring was for nothing when later he couldn't afford it.

Either Hiroki was being considerate to his financial status or the man thought more of him than a student.

Recalling the matter in which Hiroki described him, his eyebrows scrunched up in aggravation.

He needed to elevate himself higher than this level. He had to.

Hiroki coughed into his hand as he mentioned the time. "Isn't it about time you leave?"

"Huh?"

Hiroki pointed to the window, as he told Nowaki. "It's dark out, don't you have work tomorrow?"

Nowaki nodded his head. "I do but I wake up on time everyday so I can spare another while..are you that eager to kick me out Hiro-san?"

"I'm not. I'm simply wondering." Hiroki couldn't take how Nowaki was behaving. "Are you pissed off or something? Ever since Akihiko came over you got worse!"

Nowaki whispered to himself. "So that's his name…"

Hiroki continued his banter. "Whatever problem you have, you voice them out loud and be over it. If you want any chance of passing, you have to concentrate on your studies!"

A gentle move of Nowaki's head and Hiroki calmed down.

"I do have something on my mind." Nowaki admitted as his hand hovered over his corrected papers. "When the time is right, I'll tell you."

"Alright, look I can't tutor you on Tuesday.."

Nowaki grew alarmed at this as he showed the first sign of emotion during their session. "Was it something I said or lack of word?"

Hiroki arched a brow, he was astounded by this change, Nowaki was a strange guy indeed.

"No. I'm visiting my parents and they will be upset if I don't go. Just to let you know before you come to an empty apartment." Hiroki motioned to the mailbox, "You can leave whatever you finished there."

"Oh… Thank you for telling me." Nowaki said in relief, for a moment he thought he was losing everything if Hiroki wasn't keeping their visits intact.

"I got to shower, why don't you let yourself out."

"Okay Hiro-san."

As Hiroki hurried to the bathroom, Nowaki stood on his feet and stretched the knots he developed.

Nowaki collected all of his possessions while Hiroki ran the water into the tub. The loud crashing water drowned out any noise made, Nowaki seized the opportunity as he grabbed the red pen Hiroki had nibbled on as he corrected his papers. He placed it in his backpack and he went to the entryway and it on his shoes.

Nowaki took one look toward the direction of the bathroom before he walked out the door.

* * *

**Okay I just want to let people know that this fic is "joint" meaning that I'm also working on it with the lovely talented Lucicelo ! You guys should totally check out her stories, they're all brilliant and I love her work.**

**We've decided it'd be funner to work with each other ! Plus we both enjoy the idea of "crazy" Nowaki. **

**Just to let you know... This fic is shortly about to get darker so be prepared !**

**Other than that we hope you guys enjoyed it and we'd be honored if you sent us a quick review just to see what you think !**

**Until next time,**

**Cheers !**


	2. 2

**The Pinned Butterfly**

**Chapter Two**

Hiroki stood by the door to his parents room, an overnight bag in his hand, he stared at his mother as she brushed her hair in front of her dressing table.

He was worried by the call his father made to him the days prior, she had another collapse and had to go to the hospital. He knew of her ailing heart condition, she always pulled through but he couldn't help but be afraid for her.

Her evergreen eyes locked to his light brown pair through the mirror in front of her. A smile formed on her face, she turned around, her cinnamon locks cascaded down her back.

She was as beautiful as ever, it was as if she hadn't stayed at the hospital at all. This was a comforting thought to Hiroki.

Fuyumi stretched out her arms, Hiroki walked toward her and held her in his arms. Her familiar rose perfume overwhelmed his senses as he tightened his grip. The warmth she exuded when she merely looked at him. She was one of the most important people in the world to him.

Her soft voice when she spoke to him. "My little butterfly it's so great to see you again, why the long face hmm?"

"Father called me, he told me you fell ill again.." Hiroki explained as he laid his cheek over her head. "I hurried over as fast as I could.."

Fuyumi chuckled as she rubbed his back. "It was nothing to be scared about, I was released the day afterwards." She moved away from his embrace and held his face in between her hands, she assured him.

"If it was worse than Soshi would have told you, besides this visit serves as a good thing. We both get to see you again, it's been months since you last visited sweetheart."

Hiroki nodded his head, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "University is taking a lot out of me but I promise I'll visit more often mom."

She placed her hands on his shoulders as she grinned. "I'll hold you up to that promise my little butterfly, don't break it."

For the first time there, Hiroki chuckled. "You know I will keep it, when have I broken a promise I made to you?"

She feigned thinking about it as she smiled. "Never." Fuyumi saw the bag in his hand as she asked. "You're staying over?"

"Yes, I might as well since I got informed my class for tomorrow was canceled, I don't have to leave so quickly,"

Fuyumi clasped her hands as she exclaimed. "We can cook together like in the old days, how about your favorite fish for tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan." Hiroki told her, he heard a knock by the door as Soshi walked inside with a tray of food in his hands.

Soshi set it on the table right next to their bed as Fuyumi said with a frown in get face. " Soshi I told you I was well enough to walk to the kitchen today."

He went to her side as he kissed get lightly. " It's an extra precaution, besides we are all eating in here with you so you won't be lonely." He smiled along with her newly acquired smile, he turned to Hiroki.

"Why don't we get our dinner Hiroki?"

The grim undertone to his voice had Hiroki following along as Soshi exited the room.  
Fuyumi yelled after them.

"Hurry back!"

When they were clear out of earshot, Hiroki asked. "What's going on?" His father remained quiet.

"Her heart it's worse.. Isn't it?" Soshi nodded his head, Hiroki walked closer to his father.

"But she looks fine! She told me so herself!"

Soshi patted Hiroki on the shoulder, then pulled him close to his body.

"How long?" Hiroki clutched his father's dark red sweater with a quivering hand.

"It depends on her son, she has gone through her whole life with this ailment, you knew since you were a child she was sick." He told Hiroki as they neared the kitchen, they passed by an open window. "This shouldn't be much if a surprise..

They stopped as they stared outside into the dark blue sky, Hiroki trembled as he bit his lip.  
Soshi rubbed Hiroki's back as he said.

"Your mother is very optimistic about her outcome, we shouldn't make her fearful about it. She needs our love and support."

"..I know…"

* * *

The weather appeared to had gotten worse that evening while torrential rain clattered down in the streets of Tokyo the wind began to pick up too in the end the outburst took off into a tedious storm.

However that didn't stop a certain someone from turning up at Hiroki's apartment. Nowaki had managed to get out of work early enough but by the time he had arrived there he had the appearance of a drenched rat.

His noir hoodie was soaked to the bone including his t-shirt underneath that was practically stuck to him, his jeans were heavier and the bottom of them had picked up soggy muck and mud along the way to the flat from dragging on the ground.

Once Nowaki was under cover he slipped down his hood although he wasn't even sure why he had bothered to put it up since it hadn't been much help to even prevent the rain from wetting his already damp hair.

But the first thing he noticed when he took a proper look at the apartment was that all the lights were off.

Flickering his narrowed blue eyes onto his watch it was nearly mid-night, Nowaki knew Hiroki wasn't going to be home as he had told him he had business elsewhere.

Mentally Nowaki took note of this and he hadn't forgotten once about the cancellation of their tutoring sessions all week.

As peeved as Nowaki was he hadn't accepted it too easily personally but he didn't want cause a fuss for Hiroki.

The tall teen jumped his eyes onto the letterbox where Hiroki had specifically told him to drop off any of his work he'd completed.

Of course Nowaki had finished all his homework he wasn't wasting the older man's time in the slightest when it came to studying. Nowaki was doing his greatest putting all effort in even if Hiroki didn't give him much praise.

Ocean eyes saddened at the thought simply because it was true. The majority of the time Nowaki felt as if he were just another student of the bunch.

Hiroki's words completely bruising his ego "this one is actually learning something." rang throughout his mind.

Then it hit him he was literally nothing to Hiroki.

At this a spark inside of Nowaki lit causing him to grip tighter onto the strap of his messenger bag making his knuckles "snap" from such force.

No, somehow, he was going to change that.

Nowaki was extremely careful when he rummaged through his bag to find the papers he'd been given.

He didn't want to get them damp and crinkled from all the rain water on his hands also it wasn't as if he could just wipe his hands down onto his shirt or jeans since they were soaked too.

He did however find a few spare tissues in an old packet right at the bottom from when he had previously had a cold.

Taking them out he wiped his hands down, placing the scrunched tissues in his bag he took out the homework.

At first it was a bit of a struggle getting the amount through the letterbox because it was so narrow but with a burst of strength he shoved it all in at once and waited to hear its clatter reach the floor.

The tall teen remained standing there for a few minutes motionless he had kept his gaze on the letterbox.

Sluggishly he drifted to the door handle, Nowaki found himself touching it  
soothing his fingers over its cold brass.

Before he knew it the teen started to yank at it gently but those little tugs were replaced by hasty forceful yanks.

Nowaki wanted to get inside so badly, he desperately had to be near Hiroki.

An idea sprang to Nowaki remembering the loose paper clips that were at the bottom of his bag from previous homework where the pages had become loose and fell apart.

Taking a paper clip Nowaki slickly straightened it out moving closer to the door he dropped to his knees, doing his best to be quiet, the last thing he needed was neighbors calling the police on him at this hour. Nowaki shoved the paper clip into the lock and applied gentle pressure to it.

It took a while for him to snag it open, eventually he figured out what he had done wrong in the first place and corrected his movements.

Finally with a few tugs and turns Nowaki had it open.

Once Nowaki had busted into the vacant apartment he instigated silently wondering down the hallway after being careful step over his homework not leaving any trampled traits of evidence.  
It was Fascinating how quiet it actually was though not because him or Hiroki were that loud when he was round for his sessions but even the apartment complex was soundless.

Usually when Nowaki popped round there always seemed to be one screaming child upstairs where it's mother was trying to hush it or the sound of some neighbour's tv blaring out loud for everyone to hear.

How no one had complained yet was beyond him, how Hiroki hadn't gone off his rocker was surprising too. Unless he already had at some point.

But even so, it was pleasant to hear nothing but the light muffling of the city from a far. Also the humble pattering of the rain that continued to drop against the flats windows.

As Nowaki made way into the lounge he looked around quickly and quietly jolting over to each door softly pushing them open so he could peer in double checking that Hiroki wasn't home just in case.

When he had finished checking, Nowaki scooted back into the lounge even though it was pitch black there was still the avenue lights shining in with their orange glow fuzzily beaming from behind the half hidden blinds.

What Nowaki had first spotted was that Hiroki seemed to had done a good tidy up before he'd left. Pots and dishes were cleared away for once so the draining board was void, the flooring looked as if it'd been scrubbed, papers and document files were gone from the coffee table.

All of it looked so unfamiliar, Nowaki questioned himself whether he had broken into the right flat at all?

Even the number of books he owned was literally limitless as they had been strewn all over the place in mountains but now they were all stacked neatly in piles against the wall.

The tall teen's lips coiled into a sweet small smile at the sight of them all loaded and arranged together there. He admired Hiroki ever so deeply in a boundless depth of his sea of love for the man.

And how passionate he was for literature, his knowledge on the subject was remarkable.

Also respecting that he had a goal and was intense on reaching it someday inspired Nowaki even more to full fill his own.

Nowaki's smile widened as he knew Hiroki had already accomplished his goal anyway.

"You're amazing, Hiro-san" He quietly mumbled.

"-eally are amazing..."

Nowaki seemed rather ghostly lingering around each room as after he'd finished with the lounge he resorted to the bathroom where the scent of Hiroki's bitter masculine cologne hit him as soon as he stepped foot in there.

Though the it smelt fresh, leaving Nowaki wondering whether or not he'd really left for his parents house unless he had a lover.  
grimacing at the thought of another man or even woman still unsure which side Hiroki actually swung by owning "his" Hiro-san.

He couldn't bare that.

He began by opening the bathroom mirror cabinet where inside it kept the majority of Hiroki's toiletries.

Being the usual tooth paste, tooth-brush and a few spare still in their packets just in case he ran out, anti-bacterial mouthwash, cologne, razors and shaving cream.

Nowaki picked up his bottle of cologne reading the label he knew Hiroki had good taste, lifting the lid from it Nowaki took a small whiff, liking what he'd smelt he quickly squirted a few doses onto himself and placed it back where he'd memorized its spot.

Closing the cabinet's doors Nowaki tugged onto the soggy fabric of his hoodie inhaling the strong boyish fragrance and then respired in a mellow hum from just how delicious it really was. And just how much it reminded him of...Hiro-san.

Turning his heel Nowaki heard the sound of his sneakers give out a painful squeal but it wasn't until he saw the large muddy imprints they'd left on the tiled floor. The teen became eagerly alert so he dove to the side of the toilet grabbing a handful of tissue, wetting it under the sink and rubbed away his evidence as he left.

Likewise Nowaki pondered into the one place he had been ultimately dying to visit, Hiroki's bedroom.

The teen churned at the door handle subtly opening it when anxiously sticking his head behind the door finding the room in semi-darkness while hazy street lights from the back of the complex shone within.

Nowaki stepped right in for some reason at first he felt considerably shy for storming into his loved one's personal space. He had his head bent, midnight bangs drooped into his woeful eyes, while his body weight lean on the door, Nowaki's back gestured with a sudden shove forcefully causing the door to shut with a single click.

Nobody was home but nonetheless he wanted privacy.

Almost half an hour Nowaki had spent loitering in Hiroki's bedroom. At first he'd sat on the edge of the futon where a nightstand was next to it.

Slinging his Messenger bag to his front so he didn't accidentally sit on it. Nowaki made himself comfortable. Smoothing down the pale fresh cotton sheets with his fingers that danced upon their crisp surface. Nowaki enjoyed their feel though realizing it was a double he was curious just as to which spot Hiroki slept in at night? Did he have a favourite spot or not?

Then there was the nightstand Nowaki knew he shouldn't be so nosy and what he was doing was beyond impolite. He was aware of that but it didn't stop him from looking through Hiroki's things.

Pulling out the top draw Nowaki shuffled past the abandoned spare literature books where they had pages folded halfway through or near beginning Nowaki persumed that this was probably some of Hiroki's bedtime reading just stuffed away here.

He flickered through those pages, smiling then put them back into the draw after he had a good look. There was just small silly things that anyone would keep in their bedside spare earphones, pens, papers, cleansers, spare old watches.

Nowaki saw that one of the watches seemed severely broken as its face had a large gash down the center and it's strap was just about to fall off. The teen thumbed past the others to count just how many there were but Nowaki doubted that Hiroki would even realize it was gone anyway.

Picking the watch up Nowaki swiftly unzipped his bag and carefully not wanting to cause it anymore damage than it'd been through slotted it in.

But that wasn't the only thing Nowaki took. Once he was finished with the nightstand he rummaged into Hiroki's wardrobe, it was just heaven for Nowaki, there admiring all the older man's clothing.

He liked how everything was kept in shape and order plus how it was quite tidy for a man too. Hiroki had clung his shirts, blazers, cardigans and coats up neatly which was something his mother had always made him do as a child, a messy wardrobe wasn't appealing at all.

Nowaki fingered each and every item of clothing that was hung up, experiencing their touch and guessing to himself just what kind of material it was. He knew he couldn't take one of his shirts as it would be too obvious, Hiroki wore them most of the time.

Yet in the corner of his eye Nowaki saw a bunch of scarfs tangled together in a clump, he wasn't sure which he used the most but Nowaki was getting needy now, he had to take something and unfortunately for Hiroki it was one of his good scarfs.

A delicate crimson scarf which his mother had knitted for christmas a couple of years ago, a favourite in fact.

But Nowaki didn't know that.

He unraveled the scarf from the rest also to keep note in the way they were left. Nowaki brought the item up to cheek brushing its warmth against milky flesh. Then the took a heaving sniff from its wool, it even still smelled like Hiroki, appetizing.

With care Nowaki folded it up into a small parcel then put it in his bag with the watch.  
As much as he wanted to finish off looking through the rest of the wardrobe Nowaki would have to get a move on soon.

Closing its door he lurked towards the large chest of draws going into the first one was where Nowaki almost died, he actually found himself glowing pink at the view of Hiroki's underpants infront of him.

He knew it was wrong, so wrong.

Nowaki just couldn't tame his obsession.

The tall teen picked up a pair nervously in between his fingers dangling as if they were something foreign or some vile creature. He couldn't believe he was about to do this but he settled again when he realized it was Hiro-san, "his" Hiro-san.

Bringing the pair of black briefs to his face the teen flickered his eyes shut lightly. The corners of his lips twitched before his tongue broke free from its cage, slowly dipping out until it's length was stretched then taking a heroic lick onto the brief's crotch.

Course they were clean but a part of Nowaki wished they hadn't been. He wanted to savour Hiroki's tasty essence, whether it was running hot or flaked and dried stained on a pair of underpants. Nowaki really didn't care but doing this wasn't the same although in some cases he felt a step closer to him.

He took a few more daring licks his tongue damping the flexible fabric. In the end they discarded in the bag too amongst the other things he'd stolen.

Nowaki had a last-minute look in the draw but his brow furrowed when he spotted an open blue box in the far end corner. "Okamoto Crown Skin Less Skin" it read, Nowaki picked it up his eyes darkened at the box of condoms. He tilted it for a better view just to see how many there had been used it wasn't tons but his blood ran cold.

Angrily he abandoned the box back into its spot and slammed the draw shut.

But what did Nowaki expect? Somehow he couldn't really see Hiroki as a blushing virgin even if he wanted him to be. He flustered for a moment, Nowaki hadn't been with anyone yet, he'd saved himself for the right person.

Apart from a first kiss years ago with another boy at the Orphanage that was the furthest Nowaki had gone. People had offered to sleep with him before hand both guys and girls as he was tall and wonderfully handsome. But Nowaki didn't want that.

Nowaki's anger wore off replacing it's self with a sudden sadness... His brow stopped knitting while his eye lids miserable dropped.

"It's not fair Hiro-san..." He whispered brokenly.

The teen came to the last draw now as just wanted to hurry up and get out of there. He knelt down to the bottom one yanking it open but immediately he was stunned by seeing the title "Family Album" on an aged thick book.

It's corners were ratty and torn as it had probably been handled so many times over the years. The album looked as if it hadn't had a good clean in a long while from it being quite dusty but that didn't put him off.

Taking the album with him Nowaki resorted on the futon again where he turned the first page.

A heart warming smile appeared on the teen's face when he saw the dozens of snap shots of his much-loved Hiro-san. At first it was mainly pictures of Hiroki as a baby who rested there in a pair of gentle arms.

Nowaki scrunched his nose up in adoration seeing Hiroki as a tiny toddler, his cinnamon locks were already sprouting at this point while he was dressed in a small t-shirt and overalls with a spade somewhere near the sea-side digging up mountains of sand.

His smile just seemed to grow by watches these stages of Hiroki's life until he came across a couple who stood proudly in a picture with their son who looked around possibly ten years old.

Now this lady was reasonably beautiful she had large green eyes, her hair auburn hair tied up high into a tight tidy bun with a golden sparkled butterfly clip attached on its side and dressed smartly in a light blue yukata.

The male was tall, lean, a little broad but not too much. He was the exact spitting image of Hiroki. They shared the same hair colour but only difference was his hair was much neater and dressed much more traditional.

He looked bold as brass from where he stood by the pair Nowaki could have only guessed that this man without doubt was Hiroki's father.

Brushing his thumb onto the photo of the three Nowaki slid it across his parents faces then slowly passing Hiroki's.

All of them looked so happy, a family, a perfect family something Nowaki never had.

The grin on his face died at the thought of him never even knowing who his biological parents were. But he was happy for Hiro-san to be so truly lucky to be blessed with this couple.

He let it go now moving onto other pictures in the album he flickered through until stopping at one which sent him ice-cold.

Two young boys in the photograph, a younger Hiroki in his school uniform and another boy with fair silver hair plus his wide alluring lavender eyes but what caught Nowaki's attention the most was the Hiroki was laughing in this picture with him.

Who was this boy? Why were they laughing?

Whatever the reason, Nowaki didn't like it.

Wanting to ignore the picture he unceasingly flipped to the very end of the album now losing interest because of that photo. He was just about to shut the album until something clumpy slid out from its last page.

Nowaki narrowed his eyes in wonder just exactly it was he took hold of it from the tissue paper tightly wrapped round it. He unraveled it now being watchful in-case he caused any damage but luckily he was careful.

There lay in the paper was a locket.

It had matured over time by its age but Nowaki could still see the butterfly that had been engraved into its soild gold front.

He took it into his hands still gazing at it, Nowaki figured that it probably meant a hell of a lot to Hiroki, yet he opened it anyway.

"Oh little butterfly of mine"

Nowaki tilted his head confused just exactly what that meant, he hadn't a single clue.  
Anyway he wrapped the locket back into its tissue then stored it back into it's album and returned it into the bottom draw.

He scouted the whole room, making sure everything was back to their original place. Taking another look at the ground, he saw no mud prints from his pants but he rolled each one up to his knee. There had to be no indication he was ever there, arousing suspicion that anyone was ever inside the apartment.

Nowaki checked the time and knew he was overdue on departing. Staying any longer would've been dangerous and pushing his initial luck. Although no one would be wandered around at 1 in the morning, especially during a storm, more suspicion went on him for having done it if he was seen.

His new acquired treasures lifted his spirits up. Though he found out new information about "his" Hiro-san he didn't particularly like, it was better than finding out about it later. The adorable pictures of Hiroki's youth gave him a peek of a life he would never had known or have asked about.

Hiroki wasn't ever detailed about his personal life, how would he had known about it otherwise.

Nowaki caressed the red scarf as he walked out of the room. Using his other hand, he positioned the door exactly the way he found it when he entered the apartment.

Underneath his fingertips it was soft and warm, he felt no thread out-of-place or even damage. Even a scarf got great treatment from Hiroki but that meant nothing, Hiroki just took very good care of his possessions. Anyone could be this responsible.

Speaking of possessions, Nowaki still couldn't remember the significance of that locket. The gold circular piece, the butterfly engraving, and the minimal damage but worn out over the years.

In Nowaki's mind, anything having been touched by Hiroki was magical. His closet was becoming a sanctuary in keeping these precious gifts out of sight.

His gaze stayed on the table they would use for their study sessions. Clean and empty from his presence there, he hoped he would be there under different pretenses other than a student.

His dreams had escalated in their content. He'd managed to seduce Hiroki as he kissed him on one of their sessions. His aroma of cinnamon, he assumed Hiroki's scent would naturally be cinnamon, overruled his nose.

How beautiful he was under him, gripping his back while whispering his name into his ear as they rutted. Those creamy white thighs encircled around his waist, gripping him closer as their bodies molded together.

At that moment, warmth traveled down into his manhood. This dream had haunted him for numerous days yet he was still silent. He didn't want to scare Hiroki away if he was too forward in his advances, he wanted the perfect moment.

He shook his head and tried ridding those wonderful thoughts. His time was unlimited on his imagination at home, where he was undisturbed.

Nowaki crept over the papers that were on the floor, some scattered from the impact. For good measure, he tidied them up enough so it wouldn't be so messy but not too organized that it was unnatural.

Pushing his hair back, he backed away, his hand wrapped around the doorknob.

The wind thrashed mercilessly outside, Nowaki was now grateful to the awful weather. If he had made any loud noises they would be attributed to the storm and not to an intruder.

He turned it open, peeking outside to check for any neighbors outside. The hallway was empty, Nowaki walked outside, locked it like before and carefully closed the door.

Making sure his bag wouldn't slip, he ventured down the hallway. An all-knowing smile on his face, his mission was a success.

He was going to celebrate when he got home.

* * *

Hiroki placed the last of the coffee cake he brought over on his own plate. He baked the pasty the day before, he had time in between his cleaning spree and he was sure his mother would appreciate it, it was her recipe after all. When he took out the plastic container that had the bread in it, the smile on her face as she picked one out and ate it. He knew he did a good job at baking and it wasn't a failure.

Soshi poured Ujiri tea into each individual cup, when he finished he gave Hiroki and Fuyumi their own respective cup. An unattended window made the house chilly, this late night tea and cake would warm them up easily. This was also an excuse for them to keep being in each others company and more family time, they had a lot to catch up on. The lateness of the night didn't bother them.

Hiroki was certain his parents would bring up the topic of him not having a significant other. Though his parents were more prone to tease him than to lecture him like Akihiko got when his mother suddenly arrived from overseas thinking he'd have a girlfriend by the time she came back. Akihiko skillfully avoided her until she left and hadn't called him since, not that Akihiko cared for either of his parents opinions.

As Hiroki took a bite of the cake, he was astounded they had not inserted the topic through an irrelevant one.

Fuyumi ate more of her piece before sampling her tea and she added a spoonful of sugar.

Soshi drank his tea in light consecutive slurps.

They all jumped when thunder struck outside. Rain began pouring onto the roof, the wind howled as it slammed onto the trees. The silence in the house amplified the storm growing stronger outside as each second passed by. Hiroki felt lucky he wasnt returning at this time, he usually left early after his small visit when he had classes the next day, this time he was warm inside of his childhood home.

Hiroki shivered, his body growing accustomed to the heater and floor warming up the room. He unbuttoned his dark green cardigan and laid it beside him.

"Wow." Fuyumi commented as she stood up and walked toward the window. "The weather is getting worse, good thing you're staying until tomorrow little butterfly." She peered outside the window and shook her head. "Anyone going out will be soaked to the bone."

Soshi refilled his cup. "There is no one that is walking around at this hour and in a storm no less. There is nothing that important to risk getting ill but you never know."

Hiroki noticed a new batch of dark blue and brown yarn bundled up on the corner of the bed. The dark blue in the beginning stage while the brown was still a ball. If he had to guess, the brown one is for him and the other for his father.

He welcome a new homemade sweater, the,last one his mother made shrunk in the wash the previous year. The small sweater was still in a hanger but he never wanted to tell her, all her work was unbearable because of a mistake he made. He made subtle hints to her on a new but her playful smile meant that she knew, he didn't have to even tell her what happened. If he got a new one it would be handwashed to prevent another laundry mishap.

"Hiroki?"

He focused on the blown up wedding picture of his parents, their fingers interlaced, the smiles on their faces as they faced the camera. When he saw them together, they still stared at each other with the same gaze as they did years ago.

He knew he was fortunate tao have gotten a good family. Hiroki never fooled himself in the ideals if a perfect family, his parents had their share of fights. Though they resolved them through communication and mutual understanding, they learned from their mistakes.

"Little butterfly?" Fuyumi inquired.

Hiroki knew he had to work on communication with others, he was too open with Akihiko. He learned years ago that his "love" for Akihiko was no more than admiration, his love for Akihiko was like one for a brother, a very close one.

He liked this relationship between them and never was saddened that he had no other siblings. His mother pulled through his birth by her strong will and the strain on her heart couldn't take another pregnancy. Hiroki was always amazed at her that he forgot she was sick at times. She was an unbelieveable strong woman in his eyes.

Soshi leaned over the table and shook Hiroki lightly on the shoulder. "Hiroki are you alright?"

"Yeah..just thinking.."

"About what specifically?"

Fuyumi chuckled. "Maybe he's thinking of his boyfriend, is that it?"

"Wha- No!" Hiroki denied it, his face grew hot and he saw the amused expressions. "I have no time for one! I knew you two would do this!"

Soshi smirked at him. "Do what? We are merely interested in how out only son is doing. You should have expected us to ask you anything. Do you still have you mountains of books scattered around your place?"

Fuyumi added in. "Does Akihiko still visit? Is he still your friend?"

Hiroki groaned as he placed his chin in the palm of his hand, answering their questions in order. "To reiterate, I have no boyfriend. I cleaned the apartment before I left to come here, the mountains are gone. Akihiko just visited me the other day and we are still friends."

He saw them chuckle, he couldn't believe he got flustered by questions he predicted they'd ask. "Anything else?"

"No need to get snappy Hiroki, we rather enjoy getting you riled up, it's fun." Soshi commented as he smiled at his son.

Hiroki glared at him, "Well I don't like it, you don't like it when it's done to you father."

"At times I hate it but when its done with class, I don't mind." The elder Kamijou responded as he felt Fuyumi hold his hand.

Fuyumi said. "This is just like the old days..all off us here together, we should do this more often." She reached out and held Hiroki's hand. "Family has to stick together right?"

"Yes.. " Hiroki nodded along with his father, she rubbed their hands tenderly.

The peaceful nature and content she exuded, evened out Soshi and Hiroki's bursting fluttering energy. She gave them a humorous stare, giving both of her loved ones a squeeze on the hand, her touch was welcomed by both of them.

"I get the feeling you two are going to continue jabbing comments to each other am I correct?" Fuyumi asked.

Soshi chuckled. "When don't we talk to each other this way dearest? I'm afraid we won't ever stop this."

Hiroki smirked over at his father. "I would think you were a different person if you stopped father, by all means keep going."

The elder Kamijou used his free hand to pat Hiroki on the shoulder, he smirked right back. "I wouldn't have it any other way son."

Fuyumi watched their display in amusement as she took her hands back and wrapped them around her cup. She felt coldness seeping through her fingers, reaching over to the teapot she poured more tea and the steam appeared before her eyes.

Sipping her now warmer drink, she tried not to jump when thunder struck again. Her heart stayed consistent and beat normally, she sighed in relief.

Growing ill again meant that the Kamijou staff and Soshi would guard her as if at any moment she would drop. Which was the reason she kept any sign of illness private, her spasms ceased after a while but she would be encased by the hospital walls by being honest.

She knew her husband meant well but treating her like a fragile butterfly, she wasn't pleased at all.

Though her bouts of normalcy had him forgetting that about her condition.

The roughness that Hiroki and Soshi produced brought life back to the house. These games they played were their method of bonding, who was she to deny them their fun?

Soshi and Hiroki played their words in a lightweight, fun game of teasing each other until the other grew angry. Hiroki would almost completely lose his cool until he came up with another comeback and regained confidence. Soshi would let his son have his moments but he never let him best him.

This game of cat and mouse was entertaining indeed.

An hour later, Hiroki told his parents he was going to bed. He kissed his mother's cheek and held her, then did the same to his father.

Picking up his bag, he walked to his old room, reminiscing on the days when he ran through those halls. He touched the wall as he kept walking forward, fingers gliding with ease. His eyes closed, he memorized the layout of this house after many sleepless nights of wandering through the manor caused by boredom.

He paused right in front of the door and pushed it open.

Hiroki went in and laid on the bed. He left the door open not even caring if anyone saw him asleep, sprawled over his old bed.

All he cared about was his comfort.

He also left it open because his mother would wake him up early and he'd rather have her gentle waking then banging on the door. Hiroki felt like a child again by her motherly actions.

He didn't mind them at all.

* * *

In the darkness, Nowaki laid his messenger bag right next to his bed. He slowly took off his clothing, the wet material smacking against the floor.

He was left in his boxers, shivering from the cold, he slid them off and they went onto the pile of damp clothing that formed. Grasping the covers, he pulled them up enough as he got under the warmth fabric. He adjusted his body and got comfortable on his bed, a heavenly smile on his face.

He reached out and opened the top drawer of his nightstand. His hand wandering through some of the clutter until his fingers clasped a small bottle of lotion he kept to moisturize his hands when they got too rough.

Nowaki took it out, opened the bottle and placed it under his nose as he took a nice whiff.

He distinguished the scent of vanilla, never having cared about brand-name, he just bought what worked best on him.

Squeezing the lotion on the palm of his right hand, he reached down his body and without even grazing his member it twitched.

Thoughts of Hiroki ran through his mind, he hastily grabbed his bag and snatched out the red scarf he newly acquired. He inhaled the lingering musk scent of his teacher with greed, his slicked up hand hovering over his lower body creating a tent in the blankets.

Nowaki laid the scarf beside his head which lay on his pillow, having it close was like the real Hiroki being there himself.

Gathering a mental image of the young auburn haired man in the same state of nakedness and in the same bed, he grasped his member.

At first, he hissed at the cold touch by his own hands then he got used to it and began sliding his hand in slow motions. It hardened after a few strokes, the imaginary Hiroki's hand took the place of his own.

He started panting, his nose buried deep in the red fabric not wanting to separate from it at any moment. He used his left hand to explore his body, fingers ghosting over heating flesh which goosepimpled at the contact.

Hiroki's voice went through his mind telling him many beautiful things that he rubbed in faster motions. His moans growing louder as he whispered Hiroki's name.

"Hiro-san…Hiro-san." He repeated over and over, his mind emptied with no other thought than of Hiroki.

He went faster and faster until he climaxed, his hand coated in semen as he lay in the afterglow.

A satisfied smile crept on his face, he kissed the scarf. He wiped his hand with a random cloth he had in his drawer then tossed it at his pile of clothes.

His cuddled with the scarf as his eyes shut closed and he went into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Hiroki put his cellphone back into his messenger bag and heard a honk blasting from the outside. He talked with Akihiko earlier on editing his newer novel, when he mentioned he was at his childhood home Akihiko told him he was in the area. He offered to get him and Hiroki accepted knowing full well Akihiko would rather have them continue their conversation face to face.

He crouched down and checked that everything was inside. His clothes from the day before were inside, house keys in the pocket his wallet resided in, his toothbrush and toothpaste were under his clothing.

Hiroki zipped up his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder.

Fuyumi handed him a plastic bag as she asked. "So Akihiko is picking you up today?"

"Yes, he got called in to handle some business with his father, you know since he's seriously getting int being a full-time author. He told me they argued before he left and I called him coincidentally." Hiroki explained.

Fuyumi had heard earlier from Soshi that there was a loud dispute coming from the Usami mansion, which wasn't surprising considering how both sons hated one another and the family was split apart. These arguments were normal yet the noise reaching to the street when the home was considerably separated out of view with a long driveway. Now she knew the reason why her husband was irritated in the morning, it was a logical explanation.

Not all families were happy and peaceful all the time but such a hostile environment wasn't good for anyone. She frowned, Fuyuhiko just wasn't seeing what was best for his family, his lack of care was apparent through his lackluster actions.

Hiroki added in as he shuffled his bag comfortably on his shoulder. "You know how they are, shouts were fired between everyone there."

Fuyumi shrugged her shoulder. "What can we do, it's not like anything we say can change a thing in that family if they are not willing to try."

"My point exactly," Another honk reached his ears as he commented. "Father is going to be angry at Akihiko if he doesn't stop." On cue, the gate slammed open and both of them shared a small grin.

"We should go save Akihiko from your father, Hiroki." Fuyumi smiled as she gave him a hug and held his hand as she lead him out the door.

"I don't think you should go ourside, you just left the hospital." Hiroki told her as she turned her head and her stern gaze made him quiet.

Fuyumi stated. "I'm fine." She grabbed a sweater which was on top of the shoe rack and placed it over her shoulders. " If I wasn't I wouldn't be able to leave the bed without collapsing."

Hiroki nodded his head as he let her hold his hand and they walked out of the door. She hurried on along and Hiroki actually had trouble keeping up. Her breathing was fine, Hiroki gripped his plastic bag harder when he felt it almost slipping out of his fingers.

They made it toward the gate and hid behind the opened door. Akihiko's red car shined under the sun which was nothing out of the ordinary because of the abundance of wealthy people living in the area. They spotted Akihiko sitting in the car, his body stiff as Soshi yelled at him. This was another occurence that was normal, Soshi would lecture Akihiko on his untold behavior which was never pointed out.

"What is the matter with you?! If you want anyone in this house, call us first!" Soshi exclaimed, his brown eyes stared into Akihiko's purple eyes, he was so close to exploding as he was driven by his earlier irritation.

Akihiko had no escape once he was caught in Soshi's lecture tirade, he was used to this since Soshi grew comfortable in being his authority figure because he had none. He frequented Hiroki's home so many times when they were younger that he was seen as another family member, which meant he got his share of lectures.

He half-heartedly listened to Soshi, he'd gotten yelled at so many times that he could predict the next line. Akihiko could easily disguise his lack of interest but he didn't understand how the older man noticed how distracted he wa

"I know you aren't listening Usami!" Akihiko cursed inside of his mind, Soshi only called him by his last name when he was really pissed, it wasn't his fault his family was insane.

"I am, it isn't too hard considering how much you are yelling at me. Also I DID call, Hiroki knows I'm here. I'm his ride home and he should be here by now…"

"Don't lie to me brat, I've heard nothing of this from Hiroki or Fuyumi."

"I did, you can check my phone if you wa-"

Soshi interrupted him. "I think I will, hand me your phone."

Hiroki bit his cheek to keep himself from laughing, he loved being a spectator than being on the receiving end of his father's wrath. He could take Akihiko's anger at his lack of rescue since he wanted to remain in his happy mood.

Fuyumi clutched the sweater tighter around her body. "I think he's had enough yelling for one day don't you think?"

"Akihiko can handle father, let's leave them alone for a bit."

The gate creaked from their weight as Soshi turned his head toward them. "I know you two are there, stop hiding."

Akihiko glared at Hiroki as the young man came out of his hiding place, Hiroki rolled his eyes at him. He was certainly in his right to be upset, if uninterrupted, Soshi would have continued his tirade. He ceased glaring when he saw Fuyumi walking beside her son, she offered a smile and a wave which he returned. Albeit with less of his charm than usual.

She went by him as she asked. "It's been forever since we last saw you, how are you Akihiko?"

He answered politely. "Just fine Mama Fuyumi, I'm finishing a new novel of mine. Would you like me to send you a copy?"

Soshi cooled down as he turned to Hiroki. "Did he really inform you he would be coming Hiroki?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "You were bound to yell at him for something so why bother."

Fuyumi wagged her finger playfully. "You shouldn't be handing free books Aki-chan, your sales will  
go down.

He chuckled. "It certainly won't kill me Mama Fuyumi, my books sell well, I can spare a few copies. I insist, a few days before it's out I will bring it to you."

"Well if it isn't too much trouble, alright, I accept your gift."

Hiroki hoped Akihiko sense and not send his mother any of the trashy novels Akihiko wrote in another pen name, he couldn't bare having being asked why Akihiko wrote what he did. Though, Hiroki remembered which one the author offered his mother, it was harmless.

His mother kissed Akihiko in the cheek as he held her, she waved good-bye. "Now Soshi, let's get going." She grasped his hand and Soshi went with her as he nodded at Akihiko and it was returned.

Soshi told Hiroki. "Do come back again son, don't wait until we inform you to drop by."

"I know, I'll try to visit more." Soshi arched a brow. "I will!"

"Be sure of that."

They left Akihiko and Hiroki alone, the author snapped. "What took you so long Hiroki?! You could've warned me that he was pissed."

Hiroki opened the passenger side and placed all of his stuff neatly in the corner. "My mom just told me a few minutes ago about the yelling that came from your house, did you guys use amplifiers to scream at each other!"

Akihiko put the car in drive as he said. "No. They left the damn door open." He steered the conversation away from him. "So.. how's your mother doing?"

"She's good now but father says she's worse than she lets on."

Akihiko could tell that Hiroki was becoming miserable by the news. He began talking about the new novel which easily distracted Hiroki and had him thinking of tidbits of new information Akihiko could use and he stored them in his memory. The topic of Fuyumi's sickness was always a sore subject and he never used it against Hiroki if they ever got angry at each other.

Even Akihiko knew it was a low blow.

They talked all the way to Hiroki's apartment, Akihiko had more than enough information to write a good portion of what he needed. He stopped right in the front of the building and Hiroki thanked him for the ride, he thanked him in return for his new surge of inspiration. Before he left, Hiroki handed him a plastic bag, the smell of food reached Akihiko's nose.

He took it and waved at Hiroki as he drove off. Happy that he had a home-made lunch and he didn't need to order in lunch again.

* * *

Hiroki entered his apartment and he noticed the stack of papers somewhat scattered on the floor. He set his black bag and the plastic bag with another box with his favourite fish inside. Crouching down, he gathered all of the papers, organizing them in perfect alignment. He wasn't worried that Nowaki wouldn't complete his assignments, that was one problem out of his mind.

His eyes read the paper, already calculating the perfect grade the taller youth would receive from him. He closed the door with the back of his foot before he took off his shoes.

Holding the papers with one hand, he stretched his arms above his head. Bones popped here and there, releasing the tension he carried on his shoulders. A yawn escaped his lips as well as he walked further into his home.

He decided to consume his late lunch for dinner, he was still full from when he was at home.

The day after was when he actually had to cook which was good since he was going to finishing some papers with his free time. Then he could read the new novel he acquired from the book store and listen to some classical music in pure bliss.

A feeling coursed through Hiroki as he ventured to his bedroom. He felt something different as if something was off, he pushed his door open. Everything was in its proper place as far as he could tell but that didn't stop his speculation.

He went to his closet and opened it, taking off his sweater, he took off a hanger and placed the sweater on it. Hiroki put it back with the other jackets he had.

His eyes wandered to the scarves he owned, he pushed his clothing hastily to the side. He checked all of the scarves by pulling them out, his grew more distressed when he couldn't find what he was looking for. He moved everything that was inside of the wardrobe and his result was absolutely nothing.

He swore under his breath. "I know I left it here…where the fuck is it!"

Hiroki clutched the sides of the wardrobe doors, he placed it over his older scarves so he could locate it when he needed it. When he left his home, he checked his apartment and made sure he hadn't accidentally thrown anything away.

He didn't throw it away, he could attest to this. His eyebrows furrowed as he slammed the doors shut and went to the other rooms.

The beloved red scarf he treasured, had vanished.

* * *

**Okay guys so Lucicelo and I had worked our dandiest on this chapter. We've got more creepy Nowaki on the way so keep reading!**  
**And Also thank you very much for the last reviews on the first chapter they were lovely and we appreciate them a lot!**

**Let us know what you think alright?**

**Until next time,**

**Teabags & Lucicelo**


	3. 3

**The Pinned Butterfly**

**Chapter Three**

On the next session of tutoring, Nowaki almost couldn't contain his happiness as he knocked on Hiroki's apartment door. He'd finally see Hiroki after such a long absence, he coped knowing full well they would see each other again. The possessions he took also helped in this little separation, without them he would have suffered from lack of physically seeing Hiroki. Daydreaming of brushing his hand against his tutor's in mock casualty.

His plan to change Hiroki's perception of him began. He had to be bolder in his attempts, maybe a compliment or two, though he was certain Hiroki wouldn't take to his words too kindly.

The door opened and he was surprised when he was a greeted with a much moodier Hiroki. He didn't seem glad to see him or anyone else for that matter. Hiroki ushered him in as he slammed the door shut, Nowaki flinched at the roughness Hiroki was showing him

He was handed his last assignment which had a giant 100 percent written on it, Nowaki would've proceeded in praising his teacher but decided not to.

Someone or something caused Hiroki to be so angry.

Nowaki stayed quiet as he followed him to the living room toward their usual table. It was half way filled with papers and books, the once pristine house was now in shambles as if a tornado came through and disorganized everything. At a distance, he saw Hiroki's bedroom in the same state of disarray. A complete overhaul in difference from a day before.

He didn't understand, Hiroki left it clean when he left on a visit to his parents house. Nowaki made sure nothing was out-of-place before he left the previous night this way Hiroki wouldn't suspect that anything was missing. Though Nowaki presumed the worst on Hiroki's claim, he hoped his idea on a lover was false for his own sake. His peaceful state of mind was interrupted by visions of another person owning "his" Hiro-san which incensed him to the deep bowels of his soul.

Hiroki sat down on his spot as he snapped. "_Sit._"

Nowaki nodded his head and tried not to let the anger in his teacher's voice upset him too much. Hiroki wasn't direct in where his anger was aimed to, Nowaki placed it on another matter.

He let a smile grace his face as he asked. "How are you today Hiro-san?"

Hiroki glared at him as he answered. "Just fine. Why are you asking?"

"Well.." Nowaki chose his words carefully, he didn't want to get kicked out Hiroki's home this early. "You seem..a little tense..anything I can help you with?"

Hiroki flipped a page of his textbook as he turned his eyes to the words on the page. "I made more sheets for you to do." He pointed to the folder in front of Nowaki, avoiding the question with precise finesse.

Nowaki reached over and took the folder in his hands. He took out a pencil from his messenger bag while taking out the papers from the folder, he began working in an instant. His eyes peeking to stare at Hiroki as he answered his questions and started humming a song he heard on the radio. It was a love song he felt could be him and Hiroki in the future, it was an underlying hint to Hiroki without having to voice it.

Hiroki clutched his pencil in agitation, he breathed deep and tried controlling himself. It would bode well for him if he released his rage and all of this time tutoring Nowaki would be for nothing.

In a small way he cared for Nowaki and his educational goals, he hadn't met someone who dove into studying like Nowaki did. The giant wasn't wasting his time and knew which direction he was headed in life. Hiroki wouldn't have kept at it if he didn't take notice of this development.

He was busy with his own life after all.

Nowaki paused humming as his eyebrows furrowed. He reached out his hand and tapped Hiroki on the shoulder a few times, his fingers tingled at the touch as he kept his inner joy well hidden in his mind.

Hiroki stared up at Nowaki when his student asked. "I'm having a problem with number 5 can you check if I got it correct?"

"Let me see." Nowaki moved the paper closer to Hiroki and he scooted closer to him knowing he could get away with it.

The scent of cologne reached Nowaki's nose which had him inhaling in long intakes. His sweater still had some of the aroma in the fabric but he couldn't risk Hiroki smelling it on him. The weather was balmy so he didn't need a jacket.

Hiroki grabbed his black pen and scratched a few things out. He annotated the proper form to get the answer in the margins, he saw Nowaki nod in understanding and solved the answer in a matter of seconds.

Pleased that he got it, Nowaki smiled at Hiroki. "Thank you so much Hiro-san."

Hiroki waved him off. "I'm supposed to help you kid, I'm your tutor now get back to work."

Nowaki kept the smile on his face as he returned to his worksheets. His eyes moved from the sheet to Hiroki, his bangs obscured his eyes if his tutor turned to his direction.

So Nowaki continued with his paper while every so often he'd drift his eyes back onto Hiroki then back to his sheet. But there was one particular moment that drove Nowaki away from it when he saw Hiroki looked so hurt, just sad and troubled. Nowaki had spotted him crying when they first met. How beautifully fragile the man looked with flushed pink cheeks and his eyes, their fiery blaze washed out with sorrow.

Hiroki leant there against the desk, a hand upon his chin lost in his own thoughts. There wasn't many people who had seen this side to him. Apart from his mother, father and a couple of times Akihiko. Nowaki didn't know that but it had him wondering whether he may be a rare one to see this. Course he didn't like Hiroki upset, but he did want to see more of this delicate butterfly.

Nowaki had gotten so distracted by watching Hiroki that his tutor soon bounced back into reality then realized it was suddenly very quiet.

Turning to his student he saw Nowaki gazing away there in a world of him own too. Though for some reason Hiroki found it rather creepy.

"Oi" He bawled.

Quickly at the sound of Hiroki's bark he snapped out of his glorious moments about "Hiro-san" and Nowaki grinned since he had the real Hiroki right beside him.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san, I just blanked out for a moment or two."

"Got that right" He said lunging over to grab the sheets from his student. "I'll take it that you've finished then?"

"Eh! No I haven't, not yet, sorry" Nowaki leant a hand out for his sheets back, Hiroki just heaved a sigh and passed them over.

"Alright, well, get a move on."

Mentally Nowaki scolded himself for zoning out like that. He knew he shouldn't be too forward not just yet anyway. He was planning to make a move soon and confess to his beloved teacher just how he felt but now wasn't the right time. Obviously Hiroki wasn't in the mood, cleary he could see that.

Just as he was about to get on with his work Nowaki found his words burning in the back of his throat where they formed into questions of the tip of his tongue. He was too concerned not to speak out.

"Are you sure you're okay Hiro-san?" He repeated.

Hiroki slipped another irritated look over to him. What was this kid playing at?

"You've asked that once and I told you I was fine" He grunted. "Why do you keep aski-Actually no, stop asking, no more."

Nowaki proceeded to get his word out anyway completely overlapping Hiroki.

"It's just...I'm worried about you Hiro-san" He admitted.

The demonic face his tutor pulled sent a cold shiver down the student's spine.

"Worried?"

"Yes...Are you catching a cold?"

Hiroki's narrowed brow deepened. "No I'm not"

With sudden confidence Nowaki found himself shuffling closer to him, not extremely near but enough within distance where he was able to swiftly place his hand under his tutor's forehead.

At first Hiroki naturally pulled back but he relaxed when the others large palm took its toll. Nowaki's hands were delightfully warm they almost reminded him of a certain person's but even if he wanted to believe that they weren't the same.

"You're very warm Hiro-san" Nowaki said while beaming his charming smile down at his teacher.

Erratically Hiroki found himself swimming in Nowaki's glittering pools. He couldn't take his eyes away from his student, he was starting to sink deeper into them until he found himself completely drowning.

Yet he had no noticed just how close Nowaki had come towards him, Hiroki dropped his eyes down seeing Nowaki's arm and legs right beside him then back up staring directly at him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?! You're practically on my lap, give me some space brat!"

Nowaki hadn't felt this crushed in a long time. How could his Hiro-san be so hurtful? He shuffled back of course not wanting to dismay Hiroki again.

But Nowaki was scolding himself inside, he'd come so close to doing what he'd been dreaming of for months which was passing first base and kissing his lovely tutor. Even if it was just a quick sweet tender peck he'd have been satisfied.

"Sorry" He muttered softly.

A chunk of his confidence was immediately swiped away. That wasn't like Nowaki he was always his usual confident, bold self that's all he was ever used to being around people. Right now he self so small, he couldn't even look at Hiroki. Going back to the papers he focused on them but he wasn't given the chance.

"Seriously what is wrong with you today?" He grunted. "First you keep pestering me, asking if I'm fine and when I tell you nearly pounce at me."

Hiroki's eyes narrowed and fury risen forcing him to release a deep growl from his student's lack of attention. He was not pleased in the slightest.

"Oi!" He snapped. "Look at me when I'm talking to you"

Heaving a sigh at Nowaki's stubborness Hiroki lunged forward grabbing onto his arm not too hard but firmly and yanked him back.

"Dammit Nowaki"

His blue orbs were once again lit up from the burning thrill of Hiroki's touch. It felt incredible and his arm tingled all over.

"I'm sorry Hiro-san" Nowaki didn't know what else he could say, only "sorry" although he wasn't sorry for what he did.

"I don't want an apology, I want you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours!"

"Hiro-san please..." He said his voice became quieter.

Hiroki arched an eyebrow at his student. What was this all of a sudden? Nowaki was usually bouncy as a playful puppy and now it seemed its tail had been tread on. He couldn't suss Nowaki out at all.

"Fine" He huffed.

Hiroki gave up on trying to pull anything out of his student, what would be the point? He'd be dismissed by this new-found stubbornness in his student and it was ticking his patience away.

"If you don't want to explain that's fine with me." Hiroki snapped as he combed through his hair with his right hand. "Stop telling me sorry its irritating."

Nowaki nodded his head as he bit back another apology. Hiroki just told him apologies angered him, he wasn't about to test the limits on that temper.

Nowaki picked up his pencil and feigned doing his work but his mind wasn't into it. How could he? His Hiro-san was upset at his carelessness.

He felt Hiroki staring at him, he knew it was to check if he was going to 'act out' in a behavior distant from a hardworking student. Nowaki wrote down a few things down but he saw Hiroki take away his paper and checked it.

"I just showed you the proper way to solve this problem." Hiroki stated, eyebrows furrowed, creating an indentation between his eyebrows. "Are you purposely trying to make me angry?" He asked with an underlying irate tone as he placed the paper back on the table.

Nowaki gritted his teeth as he said. "People make mistakes Hiro-san."

Hiroki scoffed and waved his hand around. "Yeah right most are just incompetent and lose important things that their mother made with her own bare hands."

Nowaki years his voice crack when he said "mother", and stared at him. "What..what do you mean?"

Hiroki averted his eyes when he answered. "..There was this red scarf in my wardrobe.."

Nowaki's heart raced in fear, he knew which scarf Hiroki mentioned. He had it hidden underneath his pillow and was sure it wouldn't stick out in any way possible. He caressed the scarf with loving care as he laid beside it when he was home.

He saw Hiroki's saddened eyes and it clicked inside of Nowaki's mind. The scarf was made by Hiroki's mother, the state of it was practically flawless and well taken cared of. Hiroki must've loved his mother so much and a gift from said person made the scarf all the more special.

Nowaki pinched himself under the table, how was he supposed to know it was that special? The scarf was nestled into a ball with the rest of the scarves in the closet.

There were no indicators to suggest otherwise.

"..I'm so damn careless. I can't ask her to make me another one when she worked hard on it when she was at the hospital."

Nowaki felt a stab in his heart for his insensitivity at grabbing such a precious treasure. He couldn't handle hearing Hiroki sound so broken at thinking he'd actually lost it without realizing it before leaving back home. When in reality it wasn't lost, it was safe and sound underneath a pillow. The scarf was without a thread out-of-place and in perfect condition.

"Is it lost?" Nowaki decided to lie, the option in the long run seemed in his best interest.

Hiroki nodded his head. "How could I lose it? It's a bright red color! I easily found it in the dark if I needed to wear it!"

Nowaki chewed the inside if cheek to refrain from telling the truth. How he hated lying to Hiroki, it was becoming too natural of him to keep out his misdeeds. He hated lying, it led to so many awful things that spiral out of control.

The vulnerable side to his harsh teacher had him wondering if he could hold him. When one was sad it was only natural to hug them and comfort them in their time of need. Hiroki needed him, Nowaki's body twitched toward that direction but he stayed put. He was eager to touch this beautiful man as he imagined in his very lucid dreams. They felt more and more real each day.

He desired him so much, possessing his body, kissing away all of the fears and making sure he was the only man in Hiroki's mind.

It became so unbearable, his mental resistance was faulting.

Hiroki stared at Nowaki from the corner of his eyes and noticed the man's inner dilemma, it was etched all over his pretty boy face. He didn't expect Nowaki to remotely care about his missing gift from his mother, Nowaki knew nothing about her.

"Nothing I can do I guess.." Hiroki sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Thinking about it will run me ragged at this rate."

He yawned a few seconds later and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

It didn't take long for Hiroki to fall asleep after he yawned.

Nowaki placed his chin in the palm of his hand as he stared at Hiroki from his spot at the table. He smiled when he saw Hiroki wrinkling his nose and muttering curses under his breath.

Hiroki lay on the floor and used his dark sweater as a pillow. He tossed and turned a couple of times while tangling his hands into the fabric to make it more comfortable.

The giant stood up as he went toward the couch picked up a fluffy looking pillow and went back to Hiroki and replaced the makeshift pillow. He was pleased he could help Hiroki in some way and he wondered whether he should've stayed or not.

Just in case Hiroki woke up, Nowaki finished his work just so he could gaze at Hiroki's sleeping face. He drank up the possibly of seeing him sleep beside his own bed in his imagination all too well. He even laid right next to Hiroki to test liking this arrangement, so far he did.

Nowaki let out a few of his murmured adorations of Hiroki slip out and his heart sped up when the man shifted in his slumber. They were just simple statements which he held true over the older man but having said them made them truer in his heart.

Reaching out his hand, Nowaki glided his fingers across Hiroki's hair, not at a surprised at the softness of those light brown locks. He got braver and ran his hand through Hiroki's hair, giggling softly when Hiroki nuzzled his hand when he touched the skin of his cheek. His eyes went toward Hiroki's unbuttoned shirt which exposed copious amounts of skin, he questioned whether or not to risk waking up his sleeping secret love and touch him. It was an appealing notion on his part but he doubted if he could remove his hand off of Hiroki.

Shaking his head, he took his hand back. His mind needed something else to place his thoughts on and fast.

He bit his bottom lip as his eyes wandered toward Hiroki's lips. They were a soft pink color, soft and supple, just begging to be kissed. He wanted to taste the peach chapstick Hiroki applied to prevent drying them out and Hiroki's natural flavor mixed in. To have his lust driven mad by the red swelling of those lips as he bit them while they kissed in passion.

Nowaki gulped, nerves wrecked through his body. The opportunity of kissing Hiroki was too great to pass up and he was in such a deep sleep he would never know it obscured. He wouldn't get another chance until he confessed his feelings and love and maybe Hiroki wanted him too.

He moved a few strands of Hiroki's hair from his face as he gathered up his courage. Cupping Hiroki's cheek, he leaned closer and closed the gap in between them.

This simple brush of the lips released the animatistic side Nowaki had long since forgotten he possessed. He closed his eyes in bliss and relished the contact of their lips.

He broke the kiss seconds later but to him it felt as if he kissed Hiroki for hours.

Nowaki touched his lips afterward, his curiosity on comparing his dreams to reality was satisfied. He contemplated kissing Hiroki again but he saw Hiroki open his eyes and closed them again. He feared Hiroki knew of their kiss yet Hiroki went back to sleep. Hiroki even switched positions and moved to his side, facing away from Nowaki.

Nowaki breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up and went to organize his possessions. Once his stuff was in his bag he hoisted the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder. He accidentally knocked over one of Hiroki's books onto the floor causing a loud slam.

Hiroki woke up at the sound and opened his eyes. He rubbed them with the back of the hand as his eyebrows furrowed. "The fuck …"

Nowaki hastily picked up the book. "I hit your book by mistake.." He placed it at its proper place as Hiroki stood up and stretched up his arms.

"What time is it?" Hiroki asked as he turned to the clock on his wall and read the time. "Nevermind."

The time was so late, Hiroki thought Nowaki would've just left his home already. Nowaki had a night shift at this particular job.

What reason could he have to stay for?

Hiroki remembered Nowaki didn't know which folders were for the tutoring and not his own classes. He must've forgotten to give the extra packets at the beginning.

Nowaki moved out-of-the-way as Hiroki grabbed one and handed him a different folder. "You did finish your work right?"

"Yes I did." Nowaki answered as he cradled the folder on his arms. "I left it on the table Hiro-san."

"Good." Hiroki scratched the back of his head. "Go home kid you have a night shift, you sleep to function."

Nowaki nodded his head, not at a displeased that he was leading. He licked his lips, he was leaving with Hiroki's lips on his mind.

"Okay see you soon Hiro-san." Nowaki told him with the largest smile on his face and waved at him.

Hiroki half-heartedly waved back as Nowaki's smile grew bigger. The happiness poured out of the man in waves and reached Nowaki.

He arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

What was Nowaki so happy about?

* * *

**Alright guys sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter up but me and Lucicelo have been quite busy! Also a big thanks to her for probably writing most of this chapter (She's just too fabulous...I swear girl)**

**Okay so you've been given another dose of creepy Nowaki please tell us what you think!**

**We appreciate all the thoughtful reviews we receive from this story they keep our Egoist girl craze going!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Until next time**

**Teabags & Lucicelo**


End file.
